The Good Old Days
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Is a young marine the link to Gibbs long lost love? - Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died up on that horrible roof top... :(

**A/N:** I watched the episode of NCIS when Gibbs is linked to a young marine, who is in ICU, then I got this idea and well I guess I just had to write about it.

**/x-x-x/**

"What ya thinking about boss?" Tony asked walking into the bullpen and over to his desk.

"The good old days" he sighed.

"You mean when Kate still worked for us?" he said noticing Gibbs staring at her old desk. McGee entered the squad room and walked to his desk.

"What's going on?" he frowned seeing both Tony and Gibbs staring at Kate's empty desk.

"Just reminiscing" Tony said sitting down in his chair. Gibbs glanced at Tony then down at his phone.

"Yeah, Gibbs" he answered. Gibbs nodded his head and hung up the phone. "Gear up" he said grabbing his gun and jacket.

"What we got?"Tony asked swinging his back pack over his shoulder.

"Two young marines fighting in an alley" Gibbs explained walking over to the lift.

"Then why are we investigating?" McGee frowned entering behind Tony.

"One of the marine is ICU at the Bethesda Navy hospital" Gibbs said glancing over his shoulder.

"Right" McGee nodded.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs jumped out of the truck and walked up to the MP.

"Special Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee" he said introducing his team.

"Go straight ahead Sir" he nodded pointing down the alley.

"Special Agent Gibbs? I'm Sergeant Randy" A marine said standing in front of the yellow tape.

"What happened here?" Gibbs asked staring at the younger man as he pulled out his note pad and pen from his jacket pocket.

"I was passing by when I heard people fighting in the alley Sir. I stopped to have a look when one of them took off leaving the other marine lying on the ground. I called an ambulance then called you guys" he explained.

"Very good sergeant" Gibbs smiled walking further into the alley. "McGee!" Gibbs called.

"Sketch and shot, got it boss" he anticipated pulling out his camera.

"Bag and tag DiNozzo" Gibbs instructed.

"You got it boss" Tony nodded pulling on his gloves.

"Boss, over here!" McGee called waving his arm. Gibbs walked towards him with Tony close behind.

"817-65-7320G, phone number?" Tony guessed staring down at the numbers written in blood.

"I don't think so. There aren't letters in a phone number. It looks like a Service Number. I can run it when I get back to my desk" McGee said looking over at Gibbs.

"No need, it's mine" Gibbs frowned. "Make sure you get a sample of the blood and a copy of that finger print" Gibbs ordered walking back to Sergeant Randy. "What time did you call for the ambulance?" Gibbs asked pulling out his note pad and pen.

"About 1400 Sir" he answered.

"I'll have to ask you to come back to the Navy yard to describe the two Marines to sketch artist" Gibbs instructed.

"No problem" he smiled.

**x-x-x**

Half an hour they arrived back at NCIS headquarters. Gibbs got out of the truck and headed for the exit.

"Where are you going boss?" Tony called out.

"Coffee run. McGee, get the evidence down to Abby and help her. DiNozzo, take Sergeant Randy to the sketch artist" Gibbs ordered walking out onto the footpath. When Gibbs returned, he found Tony sitting down at his desk. Gibbs walked over to his own desk, dumping his jacket on the shelfs behind Gibbs then sat in his chair.

"I put a BOLO out for the unidentified marine. Abby found the other guys name" Tony said getting to his feet and pulled his profile up on the plasma. Gibbs looked across at the screen and stared at the eyes. _'They look familiar'_ he frowned getting to his feet. "This is what the other marine looks like from Sergeant Randy's description" Tony said but Gibbs grabbed the remote from his hand. "What is it boss?" Tony frowned looking from Gibbs to the screen.

"I don't know" he mumbled moving back to his chair. He picked up his phone and dialled Bethesda hospital.

"_Hello Kathryn speaking" _

"My name is Special Agent Gibbs. I'm inquiring about a young marine, Frederick Todd, who came in earlier this afternoon" Gibbs explained.

"_I'll just transfer you to the ICU and they will be able to help you"_ she said. Gibbs drummed his fingers on the desk waiting for someone to pick up.

"_Nurse Hayley speaking, how may I help you?"_ she asked.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs, I would like to the status of Marine Frederick Todd" he explained.

"_He is unconscious but in a stable condition"_ she informed him.

"Can you contact me if anything changes?" Gibbs requested.

"_Of course Special Agent Gibbs"_ she said before hanging up. Gibbs put the phone down and leaned back in his chair. He picked up his coffee and took a sip.

"Gibbs, Gibbs Gibbs!" Abby cried rushing into the squad room.

"Yes Abs?" he questioned.

"I identified the marine" she smiled proudly.

"Frederick Todd, I know. Tony told me" he said looking up at her. "What are you so happy about?" he frowned watching McGee walk over to his desk.

"I tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen" he shrugged.

"Huh?" Gibbs muttered.

"Todd, he's got the same last name as Kate!" Abby shirked.

"Abby, there are a lot of people with the last name Todd" Gibbs sighed.

"He's a marine, looks the same as Kate, old enough from when she quit NCIS. Bit of a coincidence isn't it!" Abby cried.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs doesn't believe in coincidences!" Tony said in a deep voice. Gibbs glared over at Tony who immediately raced over to his desk and sat down.

"I thought you still see Kate?" Gibbs frowned.

"I do! But she is always busy with her job to hang out with me anymore" Abby grumbled staring down at her feet.

"What about the other evidence?" Gibbs inquired changing the subject.

"Still processing it" Abby grumbled.

"Then why are you up here!" Gibbs growled.

"Alright, I'm going" she whispered heading for the lift. Gibbs shook his head and answered the phone.

"Yeah, Gibbs"

"_Special Agent Gibbs, you told me to ring you"_ Nurse Hayley said.

"Has he woken up?" Gibbs asked.

"_No, not yet. But there is a woman in his room, she wouldn't give me her name nor why she is visiting him"_ the nurse explained.

"Thanks for the heads up. I'll be right over" Gibbs said hanging up.

"Did our marine wake up?" Tony asked looking up from his computer.

"No, but he has a visitor" Gibbs said walking to the lift.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs located his way through the hospital to the ICU section. He stood in front of the desk and looked around the four nurses wondering which one was Hayley.

"Nurse Hayley?" he called.

"That's me" she answered bubbly.

"Frederick Todd?" he asked.

"Room 105, it's just down the hall Sir" she smiled.

"Thank you for your help" Gibbs nodded and headed for the room. Gibbs stopped outside the room recognising the female holding onto the young man's hand. He frowned as he heart beat began to race, _'Calm down for God sakes!_' he growled at himself.

"Kate?" Gibbs asked entering the room.

"Hi Gibbs" she smiled looking up at him.

**/x-x-x/**

**A/N:** I'm not sure on the title of this story, if you can think of a different on then please send me a PM and I may consider it for the new title. Please R&R…. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What are you doing here?" he frowned. Kate was about to answer when the 16 year old teenager woke up.

"Mum?" he called out flicking his eyes open.

"I'm here baby" she soothed.

"It wasn't my fault, I swear!" he cried sitting up.

"Its fine" she smiled placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked around and saw Gibbs leaning on the wall near the door.

"It's him, isn't it?" he questioned.

"What?" Kate frowned looking down at her son.

"Come on mum, I've seen you staring at that picture" he sighed looking up at Kate.

"How do you know about the photo?" Kate whispered.

"When you think I'm not watching you pull it out from under your bed and stare at it for hours!" he explained.

"You have a photo of me?" Gibbs gasped stepping forward.

"Don't come any closer!" Kate's son warned.

"Why not?" Gibbs asked.

"You've tortured my mother for the past 16 years!" he yelled.

"Frederick! Don't talk to Gibbs like that!" Kate shouted.

"But…" he whined

"No!" Kate scolded cutting him off.

"A word" Gibbs said looking a Kate. She let go of Frederick's hand and followed Gibbs outside. Kate walked behind Gibbs as he led them over to a row of free chairs. Gibbs sat down and waited for Kate to take the seat next to him.

"It's good to see you" he smiled.

"I've missed you" Kate paused. "And the team" Kate added.

"Gee that made me feel special" Gibbs said dryly.

"I mostly missed you" Kate giggled looking at him.

"Why did you leave?" Gibbs queried.

"You know why!" she mumbled.

"You told me that you didn't see our relationship working and that you never loved me? Did you mean it?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"I was going to have my boss's baby, that doesn't look good on your CV" Kate hissed.

"We could have hid our relationship, we were doing alright 16 years ago" Gibbs shrugged.

"Really? What would you have said when the baby started to show? I've stopped exercises!!" Kate shouted. Gibbs looked away and stared down at the floor. "What is it now!?" she frowned pulling his head back towards her.

"Just painful memories of those hard months after you left" Gibbs whispered staring into her eyes.

"Hard? You don't know the meaning of the word!" Kate hissed.

"Yes I do!" he shouted back.

"You still had a job! I had to start from the very bottom of the chain ladder. I had to balance a working life, being a single mum and keeping my child a secret from everyone! I could never invite my best friend over for visits when I needed her the most, Abby still doesn't know I have a child. I had to overcome all the food cravings because I didn't have a partner to go out and fetch the foods I wanted. I didn't fit in at any of the child groups because all they talked about was there lazy husbands who didn't help with the baby. My family doesn't talk to my anymore because I had a child on my own and I'm not married" Kate paused to take a breath. She glanced down at her hands only to find them shaking violent. "Hard! You don't know the meaning" Kate whispered getting to her feet and walked away.

"Agent Todd" Gibbs growled jumping to his feet. He raced after her, grabbing her wrist he pulled her around and glared down at her.

"Gibbs your _'stare'_ doesn't work anymore!! I don't work at NCIS anymore, remember?!" she yelled.

"Calm down" Gibbs soothed gripping her tighter.

"You're hurting me" Kate whispered looking down at her wrist.

"Mum?" Frederick called from the doorway.

"Yes darling?" she answered turning around.

"Everything alright?" he asked narrowing his eyes on Gibbs.

"Yes sweetheart. Go back to bed and get some rest" Kate said forcing a smile. Kate frowned feeling Gibbs realise her, she looked up at Gibbs who was staring at the doorway long after Frederick had left.

"That's my son" he muttered as the information sunk in. Kate nodded and guided Gibbs back to the chairs.

"He's a good kid Gibbs. Says please and thank you, does his homework, comes home when he promises. Though lately he has been getting more rebellious, I guess that's he joined the corp." Kate shrugged.

"Taking after his dad" Gibbs chuckled making Kate smiled at his remark. "Are you still in the same apartment?" Gibbs asked changing the subject.

"No, I moved just before I gave birth to Frederick. Somewhere a littler closer to my family" Kate said.

"I thought they weren't talking to you?" Gibbs frowned.

"Only my parents. My brothers have been a real treat" Kate explained. "Why are you looking at me funny?" Kate shrieked.

"It's been sixteen years since I saw you last. Now that I've found you, I'm not letting you go!" Gibbs said softly. Kate looked at Gibbs in surprise.

"Do you still love me?" she whispered as her heart began to pound against her chest.

"I've _never_ stopped loving you" Gibbs replied. Kate looked up at Gibbs and moved closer to his lips. She gently pressed her against his and then leaned back in the chair.

"Back at NCIS, do they miss me?" Kate asked.

"Abby does. You should've seen her today, totally excited about Frederick possibly being your son" Gibbs laughed. "Can I ask you something" Gibbs queried.

"Sure" Kate nodded.

"How did Frederick now my Service Number?" he frowned.

"When he told me he was joining the corps, I made sure he knew your number off by heart in case he got into trouble" Kate whispered. "He normally doesn't get into fights, but some of the older marines pick on him. You should be proud of him, he's quite smart. He is studying business at school" Kate smiled.

"He gets that from his mother" Gibbs beamed. Moments later the smile went away and Gibbs brow frowned.

"What is it?" Kate asked sliding her fingers in between his.

"I am going to have to ask him some questions about what happened" Gibbs muttered.

"Give him some time first. He needs just needs to adjust that you are his father" Kate explained getting to her feet.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded following her back to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What does he want?" Frederick asked seeing Gibbs enter the room behind Kate.

"He needs to ask you some questions about what happened" Kate explained.

"The marine who attacked you, can you describe him?" Gibbs asked pulling out his notepad.

"I can do better, I'll give you his name" Frederick smiled.

"You know him?" Kate frowned looking down at his son.

"Simon Ross. He a couple of years older than me. And no mum I don't know him, he's a creep" Frederick explained.

"What were you fighting abut?" Gibbs asked looking up after writing down the guys name

"A personal matter" Frederick hissed.

"Fred…" Kate paused.

"How do I know he's a legit Agent?" Frederick frowned cutting Kate off.

"I got a badge if you want to see it" Gibbs said.

"Yes please" he nodded. Gibbs smiled faintly and pulled his badge and ID from his jacket. He passed them to Kate who showed them to Frederick.

"Hey! You had one like this" Frederick cried.

"That's because I used to work at NCIS" Kate smiled.

"And you can come back anytime you want" Gibbs offered.

"I can't. I'm already working back with the Secret Service, remember?" Kate giggled.

"Well you can visit whenever you want!" Gibbs said again.

"Can I borrow your phone Gibbs?" Kate asked walking towards him.

"Sure" he nodded pulling it out from his pocket and threw it towards Kate. She caught it and walked out of the room. Gibbs stared around the room, it was a average private room with white walls.

"Why weren't you there for us when I was growing up?" Frederick asked sitting up in bed.

"I didn't know Kate was pregnant" Gibbs answered moving forward.

"Did you love hr?" he asked staring at Gibbs.

"Never stopped loving Kate" Gibbs smiled. Frederick nodded his head and laughed. "What's so funny?" Gibbs frowned.

"I get it now" he said taking a breath. "Mum left because she was sleeping with her boss" he continued.

"I swear if I knew that she was pregnant I would have persuaded her to stay!" Gibbs whispered. Frederick nodded his head and looked away. "What is it?" Gibbs frowned.

"I love mum but sometimes she still treats me like a kid. I'm 16 years old! I know lots of stuff about the world!" he cried.

"She just wants to protect you" Gibbs explained.

"I can look after myself!" Frederick exclaimed.

"I don't doubt that" Gibbs smiled.

"You're different from what I expected" Frederick said.

"Really!?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Yeah" he mumbled. "You're my father, aren't you?!" Frederick continued.

"Yes" he nodded. Frederick nodded his head and got his feet. He slowly moved across to the door and closed it.

"Well then, can we have a heart to heart as men?" Frederick asked staring out the window at Kate then looked over his shoulder towards Gibbs. "It's about a girl at school" he said quietly.

"Ah, one of those heart to hearts" Gibbs laughed watching Frederick.

**x-x-x**

Abby twirled her black pig-tail waiting for the blood to find an owner and the finger print to run through AFIS. She looked down feeling hr phone vibrating, she smiled seeing 'Gibbs' flash up on the screen.

"If you are ringing about results, I haven't gotten any yet" she sighed.

"_It's not Gibbs Abby"_ Kate said.

"Kate?" Abby asked softly.

"_Yes Abby"_ she answered.

"It is you!! What are you doing with Gibbs' phone?" she frowned.

"_He's at the hospital"_ Kate replied.

"I knew it! I told him that Frederick could be your son and he was all like there are a lot of people with Todd as a last name!" Abby cried excitedly.

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you I had a son"_ Kate apologised.

"It's fine, I just don't understand why you left NCIS. Was it something I did?" Abby asked.

"_No, it was just bad timing"_ Kate sighed.

"Oh my god!!" Abby shouted realising hwy Kate left. "It's Gibbs isn't it??" she shrieked.

"_Huh?"_ Kate muttered.

"The father, it's Gibbs right?" Abby asked again.

"_Abby, I…"_ Kate choked.

"That explains it" Abby mumbled to herself.

"_Explains what?"_ Kate asked confused.

"When you left, the team was shattered but Gibbs was devastated. The others just thought he blamed himself for you leaving but I always knew there was more than he was letting on" Abby explained.

"_I have to go Abby, the doctor just entered into Frederick's room"_ Kate said.

"Come visit us soon" Abby begged.

"_Of course"_ Kate smiled and hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kate walked into the room and noticed the atmosphere between Gibbs and Frederick less tense.

"When will I be able to go home?" Frederick asked the doctor.

"Tomorrow. We want to keep you overnight for observation. Any other questions?" he asked looking around the room. Kate shook her head and looked over at Gibbs.

"Thank you doctor" he smiled. Kate watched as the doctor left the room.

"When did you two become best friends?" Kate giggled.

"We just figured out we had things in common" Gibbs shrugged.

"Like the same blue eyes?" Kate smiled.

"Really?" Gibbs said looking into Frederick's eyes. "Oh yeah" he smiled. Gibbs quickly looked down at his watch, "I should probably head back to the office" he said.

"Wow… I didn't realise what the time was" Kate said staring at the clock on the wall.

"I'll come visit you tomorrow before you go home" Gibbs said.

"Yes Sir!" Frederick said saluting. He stared at Kate looking longingly at Gibbs. "mum, why don't you go home. I'll be alright here tonight" Frederick suggested.

"Are you sure?" Kate said turning towards him.

"Yes" he nodded winking at Gibbs. "I'm sure you two have a lot of catch up on" he added quietly.

"If you insist sweetheart" Kate said picking her bag up from the floor.

"Yes I do!" he grinned. Kate walked over and kissed his forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" she smiled and quickly followed Gibbs. In the lift ride down to the car park Gibbs moved across to Kate's side and slipped his finger in between hers. Gibbs turned his head and stared at Kate, he saw her hair fall down onto her face. With his free hand he pushed it behind her ear.

"So are you going back to work?" Gibbs questioned as they walked out of the lift.

"Nah, I asked for the rest of the week off" Kate said.

"How did you score a sweet deal like that?" Gibbs cried.

"My boss owed me a favour" Kate shrugged. Gibbs looked towards her with a puzzled experience. "You silly, I saved his life and he said he owed me" she explained. "I love you remember?" she giggled tugging on his hand.

"Why don't you come to NCIS then? I'm sure they will all want to see you" Gibbs suggested.

"Sure" Kate agreed.

"I'll meet you outside the building" Gibbs said kissing her cheek and walked to his car.

**x-x-x**

Forty-five minutes later Kate was standing outside NCIS Headquarters waiting for Gibbs.

"Hi beautiful" he growled wrapping his arms around her. Gibbs held the door open for Kate as she walked through. Gibbs went over to the section 'for employees'. Kate put her bag down on the scanner and walked through. She smiled seeing Henry on guard.

"Kate, good to see ya" he said walking forward. Kate smiled in return picking up her bag.

"Same" she said looking over as Gibbs walked up.

"You didn't tell me Kate is working back at NCIS" Henry said across to Gibbs.

"She isn't, just visiting" he said handing Henry a stick of gum. Kate waved goodbye to Henry and walked over to the front desk to sign in and get a visitors badge. Gibbs waited patiently by the lift and held it pen for Kate.

"Where do you want to go first?" Gibbs asked as the doors closed.

"Well you need to tell the team about this Simon person and I really want to see Abby" Kate cried.

"Ok" Gibbs nodded pressing two different buttons. "Are you going to come upstairs?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Kate nodded getting out of the lift. Kate took a deep breath before walking into the lab.

"I think you are losing your touch Gibbs. I don't have any results" Abby said staring through her microscope.

"Once again, it's not Gibbs Abby" Kate laughed. Abby stood up and spun around on her heels.

"KATE!!" she squealed hugging her tightly. "You cut your hair?" Abby said taking a step back.

"Yeah" Kate mumbled.

"What is it?" Abby frowned.

"Nothing" she said shaking her head.

"Come on, you can tell me" Abby whined.

"I dated this guy last year, He said he liked me with long hair, then a week later I saw him with someone saying the exact same ting" Kate whispered.

"I'm sorry" Abby said hugging Kate around her shoulders. "Have you been dating a lot?" Abby asked.

"Tying to, but who wants to date someone who has a 16 year old son?" Kate cried.

"I guess" Abby nodded.

"Plus there hasn't been anyone who can make me feel the way Gibbs does" Kate sighed.

"So you still love him?" Abby asked quietly.

"Yes" Kate nodded. Abby turned around to stare at her screen.

"Something wrong?" Kate frowned placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's just weird having you here. Don't get me wrong it's great to see you! But…" Abby paused.

"But your wondering what's going to happen tomorrow when I'm not here?" Kate finished for her.

"Yeah" Abby groaned. "When I said come soon, I didn't mean today" she laughed changing the subject.

"Gibbs suggested I came when we left the hospital" Kate explained.

"How is Frederick?" Abby inquired.

"He is alright. When he first saw Gibbs there was some tense but later everything seemed cool between. Was a little strange" Kate shrugged.

"Do I get to meet him?" Abby asked.

"Um… he needs to rest but how about I show you a picture?" Kate said.

"Sure" Abby smiled. Kate smiled in return and opened her bag. Pulling a photo from her bag she handed it over to Abby.

"It's a couple of months old. This was at his 16th party" Kate explained.

"That his girlfriend?" Abby frowned.

"Don't think so, just a friend" Kate nodded.

"He's gonna be a heart breaker" Abby giggled. "Kinda reminds me of someone we know" Abby beamed looking at Kate. Kate nodded her head and took the photo back. "Have you been upstairs?" Abby questioned.

"No, I came to see you first" Kate replied.

"Awww thanks Kate" she gasped. "Come on, let's go see the others" Abby said taking her by the wrist and dragged her to the lift.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kate asked Abby as they rode in the lift.

"They want to see you" Abby replied.

"I wouldn't be on it. It's been 16 years since I've seen them. I don't know how they are going to react when they see I'm here" Kate cried.

"Many people will walk in and out of your life, but only true friends will leave footprints on your heart" Abby recited. Kate looked over at her, sighing Kate stared down at the buttons. "I mean it plus there is no time to think about it" Abby said as the doors opened and pushed Kate out into the corridor. Kate slowly walked to the bullpen, Gibbs was hunched over his desk reading a file, McGee was staring at his screen and Tony was talking away on the phone. It slipped from his hand as he looked up and saw Kate standing there.

"Kate!!" he shouted excitedly jumping to his feet. Rushing over Tong hugged her tightly. Kate hesitated for a moment before hugging him back.

"You've aged" Tony said stepping back to notice a few wrinkles around her eyes.

"Really? It's been 16 years!" Kate laughed staring at Tony. "Hang on… is that a grey hair!?" Kate said touching a random hair on his head.

"Never! DiNozzo's don't get grey hair" Tony yelled running for the bathroom.

"If I knew DiNozzo was that sensitive about his hair I would've said that years ago!" Gibbs laughed moving towards Kate.

"Look who's here McGee!" Abby cried bouncing over to McGee's desk. He looked up and froze seeing Kate standing in the middle of the bullpen. McGee got to his feet and walked over to her.

"It's great to see you" he smiled and gave her an awkward hug.

"Have you been working out? God, you're all muscle!" Kate grinned.

"I have a personal trainer" McGee explained.

"Sees him each night" Tony said walking back to his desk.

"So you have a son?" McGee stated looking at Kate.

"Told you so! You just said I was silly to get my hopes up" Abby yelled.

"Who is the father?" Tony asked.

"None of your damn business!" Gibbs growled glaring at Tony. Kate smiled at Gibbs' protectiveness over her. She looked down at her bag realising her phone is ringing. Pulling it out, she answered the call and moved across to the window. McGee, Tony and Abby burst into conversation but Gibbs continued to stare at Kate. He became more concerned by the second from the tone of her voice.

"I have to go" Kate whispered and walked to the lift. Gibbs looked back at Abby who motioned to follow her.

"Kate!" Gibbs called running after her. He squeezed in between the closing doors and stared down at her.

"Frederick has slipped back into a coma" Kate explained getting out her keys.

"I'm driving" Gibbs said snatching the keys from Kate's hands.

**x-x-x**

Kate opened her eyes to find herself in a chair by Frederick's bed. She looked up seeing Gibbs entering the room with a cup of coffee. "You're awake" Gibbs smiled moving to her side. He took a sip then looked down at Kate. "I didn't think if you wanted one or not" Gibbs muttered turning a shade of pink.

"It's fine. How long have I been asleep for?" Kate asked stretching her back.

"Ten minutes into the trip from leaving NCIS. I was quite intrigued how you could sleep when you just got the news Frederick went back into a coma. I had to carry you here and you'll be surprised how many people asked if I needed help even though I had assured them I was vesting a patient and you were just asleep" Gibbs chuckled remembering back. Kate smiled at Gibbs tale then looked down at her son.

"Why does he have a tube down his throat?" Kate questioned.

"I'll got fetch the doctor" Gibbs said disappearing out of the room. Minutes later Gibbs entered, "The doctor is on his way" he smiled taking a sip of mildly cold coffee.

"How do you know who the doctor is?" Kate questioned looking up at Gibbs.

"He was in the room when I arrived. He quickly explained why Frederick went back into a coma. Then he asked how I was related to Frederick and I replied I am his father" Gibbs explained.

"Why didn't you wake me when he came?" Kate frowned.

"I thought it was best if you rested" Gibbs shrugged.

"Hang on… you introduced yourself as his father?!" Kate repeated. Gibbs was about to reply when the doctor entered the room.

"Am I interrupting?" he questioned.

"No" Kate smiled.

"When Frederick had the blow to the head, he only had a very mild concussion. Previously Frederick was just unconscious, that is why he woke up earlier than we expected. He is in a coma and should wake in a few days. Gibbs had my numbers in case there are any question you need to ask. We shall monitor his conditions 24/7 and shall call you the instant he wakes" the doctor explained then quickly left the room.

"He's just my little boy!" Kate sobbed.

"He isn't a little boy anymore, he is 16 years old!" Gibbs cried.

"Don't you dare start telling me about _my_ own son!" Kate screamed.

"You have to hear it from someone! He desperately needs a father figure in his life. He wants to talk to you about relationships but you never have time. He already has his first crush on a girl and you haven't even bothered to notice or discuss it with him!" Gibbs yelled. Kate stared at Gibbs then turned around and stared down at Frederick.

"Leave Gibbs" Kate mumbled.

"What did you say?" Gibbs questioned.

"I said to leave!" Kate shouted spinning around.

"You can't tell me to leave. He is my son!" Gibbs growled.

"Yes I can. Get out!!" Kate shouted even louder. Grumbling to himself, Gibbs headed for the door and left. Kate glanced over her shoulder to watch Gibbs leave_. 'I didn't mean to yell at you'_ he apologised_. 'I needed to test you to see if you would stay through thick and thin'_ she sighed slumping down in the chair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kate's heart began to beat quickly hearing someone entering the room. She takes a deep breath hoping it would be Gibbs coming back. Kate had looked up but her face fell seeing Abby and not Gibbs.

"Did I do something wrong?" Abby queried quickly glancing behind her.

"No" Kate said shaking her head.

"I was passing by and I thought I'd come and visit Frederick, I can can't I?" Abby rambled.

"Of course" Kate smiled.

"Well you said I could plus things are pretty slow back at the office" Abby explained moving into the room.

"What do you mean slow?" Kate said stretching her arms.

"No Gibbs so no cases" Abby paused to stare around the room. "Where's Gibbs?" Abby continued.

"He left" Kate mumbled.

"What? He walked out on his son and you!?" Abby gasped.

"There was an argument" Kate explained quietly.

"What about?" Abby asked moving across to Kate's side. Kate looked up at Abby then back at the floor.

"Gibbs thinks he knows my son better than I do" she sighed.

"How so?" Abby frowned.

"Gibbs thinks that Frederick needs a father figure" Kate hissed.

"Well he does!" Abby agreed.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Kate growled.

"I am! I'm just saying there are certain things that a son can't discuss with their mother. Like their first hard on or other manly stuff" Abby shrugged.

"I guess…" Kate said her voice fading away into the distance. Abby nodded her head slightly and moved across to Frederick's bed.

"He is quite handsome" Abby commented.

"Yeah" Kate said getting to her feet. "Takes after Gibbs" Kate continued pushing her son's fridge out of his eyes.

"About Gibbs" Abby paused.

"What about him?" Kate frowned.

"You've seen the way he acts towards kids. He has been a father before; I reckon you should give him a chance" Abby shrugged looking down at Frederick lying motionless on the hospital bed.

"I know" Kate muttered.

"Ahhh, is that the time?!" Abby cried glancing at her watch.

"Why? What's wrong?!" Kate frowned.

"I promised a friend I would meet them for lunch" Abby explained hurriedly grabbing her bag.

"I'll see you later then" Kate smiled and gave her a quick hug.

**x-x-x**

Abby hurried down the hall towards the lift. Pressing the ground level button she quickly whipped out her phone and sent a message to her friend saying she might be a couple of minutes late. Running out of the lift Abby skidded to a halt seeing Gibbs sitting in a chair at the waiting room area.

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked out of breath.

"Waiting" he shrugged.

"What for?" Abby frowned sinking down into the chair next to Gibbs.

"For Kate to calm down" Gibbs explained.

"I just had a chat with her" Abby said looking across at Gibbs.

"What did she say?" he cried.

"I'm going to be late for lunch. Just go talk to her" Abby said patting his shoulder then hurried to the exit. Gibbs took the last sip of his coffee, got to his feet and moved across to the waste bin to throw away his empty coffee cup. Shoving his hands into his trouser pockets he headed down the hall towards the lift. Gibbs patiently waited for the lift; once it arrived he got in and pressed the button for level four. A couple of minutes later he got out and walked down the hall. Gibbs stood in the doorway to Frederick's room; he stared at Kate standing next to the bed.

"May I come in?" Gibbs asked quietly. Kate turned around and nodded her head.

"I thought you left" Kate frowned.

"I didn't go anywhere" Gibbs said softly as he moved forward into the room.

"Why not?" Kate whispered.

"Because that's my son!" Gibbs growled pointing to Frederick. Kate smiled faintly then broke down into tears. "Kate?" Gibbs called rushing to her side.

"I didn't want you to go" Kate sobbed.

"Then why did you tell me to?" Gibbs frowned.

"It's been 16 years! I understand now that Frederick needs a father but I wanted to be sure you would be here for us" Kate shrugged.

"I'm always here for you" Gibbs mumbled crouching down.

"Really?" Kate squeaked.

"Yes" Gibbs nodded and kissed her lips. He pulled his head away and stared into her hazel eyes. Kate smiled at him and looked up seeing a nurse enter the room.

"I'm sorry but visiting time is over. You can come back tomorrow" she said.

"Come on, I'll take you home" Gibbs smiled holding out his hand to help Kate to her feet.

"You don't know where I live" Kate giggled getting up.

"I'm taking you home" Gibbs repeated heading for the door. Kate realised what Gibbs meant and raced to his side. She smiled faintly at him and took his hand.

"Are you seeing anyone?" she asked as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Oh" Kate mumbled letting go of his hand.

"It's you silly" Gibbs chuckled looking over at her.

"Really?" Kate gasped stopping Gibbs.

"You love me, I love you. I just assumed that we would be in a relationship" he shrugged explaining his theory as they walked down the hall to the lift.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gibbs parked the car on the driveway of his house. Getting out of his seat, he quickly walked around and opened the door for Kate.

"Thank you" she mumbled accepting his hand to help her up. "It's been a while since I've been here last" Kate continued.

"I know" Gibbs smiled faintly. "Things have changed a little" he explained walking through the door.

"Changed?! How so? I don't want things to change, I want them to be the same" Kate whined.

"Calm down! I just painted the walls a different colour" Gibbs chuckled seeing Kate's state of frenzy.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Kate queried walking into Gibbs' house.

"I remember all our time spent together!" Gibbs said walking into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"All of it?" Kate squeaked sitting down next to him.

"Every second" Gibbs whispered pulling her close.

"_Would you stop being stubborn!!" Gibbs yelled chasing after Kate._

"_What?" Kate frowned spinning around to face him._

"_You heard" Gibbs growled._

"_You think I'm the one being stubborn? I sent you so many messages but you never replied!" Kate screamed over the thunder._

"_Come on Kate, you now I don't use email!" Gibbs barked._

"_You always do this! Making excuses for everything!" Kate yelled opening the door._

"_Kate!" Gibbs called watching her walk out into the rain. "This is just stupid" Gibbs grumbled to himself as he left his house after Kate. He pulled his jacket tighter around him trying to keep dry but the rain soaked through anyway. "Kate!!" he shouted running after her._

"_Leave me alone Gibbs" she shot back._

"_Kate… please" he said pulling her back._

"_What?!?" she shouted into his face. _

"_This is madness! Come back into the house" he begged as they stood in the middle of the road getting drenched by the storm. _

"_I don't know" Kate mumbled looking away. Gibbs frowned and lunged forward at her lips. Kate stood there in shock then closed her eyes, put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. _

"I'm glad I chased you out into the rain that night" Gibbs whispered stroking her hair.

"I'm glad you did too" Kate smiled up at him.

"So tell me about your apartment" Gibbs said wrapping his arms around Kate's waist.

"Well, when you come through the door you enter into the living/TV room. Then to your right is an open plan kitchen with a four seater square table. Directly opposite the table is a hall and at the end you can go ether right or left. Right is the laundry and guest room plus bathroom. And to the left is my room plus bathroom and the same for Frederick" Kate explained.

"Sounds small" Gibbs frowned.

"Yeah and I think Frederick really would like a back yard to play sports in" Kate sighed.

"Why don't you move in with me then" Gibbs shrugged.

"Really?" Kate muttered.

"Yeah. Well we all got to live together now I've found my family" Gibbs smiled and bent down to kiss her. "What's wrong?" Gibbs frowned.

"It's a very nice gesture…" Kate paused.

"But" Gibbs teased.

"I think we should discuss this with Frederick as well" Kate explained.

"When he wakes up, we'll talk about it" Gibbs smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

For the next couple of days, Kate would go to the hospital. She would wait by his bedside hoping that Frederick would wake up. Kate rubbed her eyes and looked up as Gibbs entered the room carrying two cups of coffee.

"Your coffee" Gibbs smiled handing the cup to Kate.

"Thanks" she mumbled.

"Why didn't you come home last night?" Gibbs asked.

"I stayed here" she shrugged taking a sip.

"Mum??" Frederick wheezed pulling out the tube from his throat.

"Fred?!" Kate cried jumping to her feet.

"Hi Mum" Frederick said softly.

"You alright kid?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah Dad" he nodded. Gibbs stood still and smiled faintly towards Frederick. Kate looked at her son then over her shoulder at Gibbs.

"What's wrong?" she frowned taking a step towards him.

"He called me Dad" he smiled. Kate grinned at him then moved back to Frederick's side with Gibbs close behind.

"We've been doing some talking" Kate began. Frederick sat up sensing this was to be a series conversation.

"You're mother and I have been discussing your new home" Gibbs smiled.

"Are we moving Mum?" Frederick asked excitedly looking at Kate.

"If you want to" Kate smiled.

"Does this new place have a backyard?" Frederick questioned raising his eyebrows.

"It does. It also has a basement, four bedrooms, three bathrooms and a study" Gibbs explained.

"When can we move in!?" Frederick cried.

"Don't you want to know where it is first?" Kate frowned.

"I don't care!! 16 years of not having a backyard I wouldn't care if the house was next to a railway line!" Frederick shouted. Kate laughed lightly at her son's enthusiasm and glanced up at Gibbs.

"Why don't you tell him" Kate muttered moving to his side. Gibbs put his arm around her shoulder and looked over at Frederick.

"You are going to move in with me, along with your mother of course" he grinned.

"Wow!!" he gasped. "You really mean it?" Frederick questioned.

"Yes I mean it!" Gibbs growled.

"Can we play sports in the backyard?" Frederick asked looking up at Gibbs.

"Yeah, though you will most likely be better than me" Gibbs chuckled.

"When can we move??" Frederick insisted.

"There are a few things to sort out first" Kate explained.

"Alright" he sighed leaning back against the pillows. "What is today?" he asked.

"Sunday" Gibbs answered.

"Urgh… School tomorrow" he groaned.

"I talked to your teachers and they all agreed you should rest. I arranged it for you to have the next week off so you can recover your strength" Kate explained with a smile knowing how much joy that would give her son.

"Really?!?" Frederick asked as his face lit up.

"I didn't get time off, though I shall be home each night unless there is a case" Gibbs said.

"I understand" he nodded and looked away.

"Fred…" Kate whispered taking a step forward.

"I know! I can visit where you work!" he suggested.

"Yeah, though you should rest for a few days" Gibbs replied. Kate placed her coffee down on the little round table in the corner and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Gibbs frowned turning around.

"To the Ladies" she smiled and disappeared out of the room. Gibbs nodded his head and as soon as Kate had left a young girl, around the age of 16, walked into the room.

"Oh Fred" she cried rushing to his side. She leaned down to his kiss his cheek but Frederick did nothing. "What's wrong?" she frowned standing back up.

"My Dad is over there" he chuckled.

"Hi" Gibbs waved.

"Pleased to meet you Mr…" she paused to hold out her hand.

"Gibbs" he answered shaking her hand.

"Mum and I are moving into his house" Frederick explained proudly.

"That's wonderful baby!" Charlene smiled then covered her mouth. "Oppps" she whispered through her fingers.

"It's ok" Gibbs laughed. "Just don't let your Mother find out" Gibbs smiled.

"Why not?" Frederick asked sitting up.

"Why not!? Kate still thinks of you as a young kid" Gibbs cried.

"You have a point there" Frederick agreed.

"I have to go now, my Mum is waiting outside" Charlene said and moved back to Frederick's side. "I'll come and visit you tomorrow" she smiled and lightly kissed his cheek. She smiled at Gibbs on her way out.

"I take it that was Charlene?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Frederick muttered staring at the door.

"Oi, lover boy!" Gibbs said clicking his fingers. "Kate is coming" he continued.

"What are you two smiling for?!" Kate asked entering the room.

"Nothing Mum" Frederick giggled.

"Gibbs?" Kate said walking to his side.

"It's nothing" he smiled fondly at her.

"I asked the doctor and he said you can come home tonight" Kate explained.

"But…" Frederick argued.

"Maybe it's best if he stays the night here, just for observation" Gibbs cut in.

"Yeah I guess so" Kate shrugged. Frederick smiled towards Gibbs and he nodded in reply. "What has happened between you two? All of a sudden you're best buds!" Kate cried.

"What!? Kate, I'm just trying to be a good father. This is the first time I've seen him, just catching up on 16 years!" Gibbs shouted. Kate stared at Gibbs then ran out of the room. "Kate!!" he called after her but she didn't come back.

"Go, I'm fine here" Frederick said to Gibbs. He smiled faintly then ran out of the room after Kate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Gibbs ran out into the hall and scanned the people searching for Kate. He saw her at the head of the crowd heading for the exit Gibbs ran past the crowd and skidded to a halt in front of Kate.

"What do you want!?" she growled hiding her face from him.

"To apologise" he smiled faintly guiding her over to the chairs.

"But you keep telling…" Kate began but Gibbs held up his hand to silence her.

"This is different" Gibbs whispered. "I'm sorry I yelled before but I really do want to get this right" Gibbs said.

"And you're doing a good job so far" Kate smiled towards him.

"I understand if you don't want to move into the house" Gibbs said turning away.

"What!?!" she cried moving his head back to hers. "I love you! You are going to have do something drastically wrong to chase me away" Kate giggled hugging him. Gibbs smiled faintly and hugged her back.

"Come on, let's go home" Gibbs said getting to his feet.

"I want to say goodbye to Frederick first" Kate said and scurried off down the hall.

**x-x-x**

The next day late in the afternoon Kate and Gibbs arrived back at Frederick's hospital room. Kate stopped seeing a young brunette standing by his bed clutching onto his hand.

"Kate, wait!" Gibbs yelled running after her.

"Who is this?!" Kate demanded entering the room.

"Mum, this is Charlene" Frederick introduced sitting up.

"Nice to meet you" she said holding out her hand.

"Come on Kate, be nice" Gibbs hissed behind her.

"Pleasure" Kate said forcing a smile and shook her hand.

"I have to go Fred, but I'll call you later" Charlene smiled and quickly disappeared out of the room.

"So when can we go home Mum?" Frederick asked looking across at his mother.

"Now if you want" Gibbs answered.

"I'll go fetch the doctor" Kate said and disappeared out of the room. Frederick flopped back down against the pillows.

"This is bad" he groaned.

"Why?" Gibbs frowned.

"Mum finding out about Charlene" he explained.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her" Gibbs smiled and looked up seeing Kate walking back into the room closely followed by the doctor.

"How are you feeling Frederick?" he asked moving forward to the bed.

"Alright" he shrugged. "Can I go home?" he asked a few moments later.

"Of course. Have plenty of rest, any signs of vomiting, dizziness, nausea or headaches I want you to come straight back" the doctor warned.

"We shall doctor" Gibbs nodded. Gibbs guided Kate outside following the doctor as they allowed Frederick to get changed.

"I'm ready" Frederick said falling forward. Gibbs rushed forward and caught him before he could fall to the ground.

"I'm just not used to walking" he smiled weakly. Gibbs smiled in return and wrapped his arm around Frederick's shoulder for support. All three of them slowly walked out to the car and helped Frederick into the back seat. Gibbs opened the driver side door and got in. He glanced over his shoulder towards Frederick and then started the engine and drove home.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs parked the car on the drive-way and killed the engine. .He turned around in his seat to stare at Frederick.

"Wow… this your place?" he gasped.

"No" Gibbs said quietly. Kate turned her head towards him. "It's our home now

Gibbs laughed.

"Oh Dad, you're so funny!" Frederick smiled getting out of the car.

"Hey Gibbs" Kate said grabbing his arm. He turned his head towards her only to find Kate moving closer to kiss him.

"Get a room!" Frederick called standing on the lawn. Kate laughed and got out of the car. She walked across to her son and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Ya know I'm supposed to say that to you" she laughed moving to the front door.

"Don't we have to wait for Gibbs?" Frederick frowned seeing Gibbs locking the door.

"Nah, he doesn't lock the door" Kate shrugged turning the door handle. Frederick entered the double storey house, after the small hallway it led out into a sitting room, with the dining room and kitchen to the left.

"So which room is mine??" Frederick asked hearing Gibbs walking up behind them.

"Upstairs. Come on, I'll show you" he said heading over to the stairs. Gibbs waited at the top of stairs waiting for Frederick. "You can have the spare room, it has a bathroom attached" Gibbs said swinging the door open.

"Ooooh! Double bed!!" Frederick beamed.

"You can redecorate the room a bit, when you move in. Like make it your own, stick poster up and stuff" Gibbs shrugged closing the door again.

"Sounds nice" Frederick nodded.

"Something the matter?" Gibbs asked as they headed back downstairs.

"Can we talk about this later?" he asked.

"You mean when Kate isn't around?" Gibbs inquired.

"Yeah" Frederick nodded.

"So what's for dinner?" Gibbs asked seeing Kate sitting at the table.

"Don't care" she shrugged.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Are we staying the night Mum?" Frederick asked.

"I guess so" Kate shrugged.

"Well I'm going to need another set of clothes. I only have what's on my back" Frederick explained.

"Are you trying to get rid of me!?" Kate questioned.

"No Mum. I don't care if I only have one set of clothes but you'll probably start to complain in a couple of days" Frederick replied.

"Why don't you pick up dinner on the way back" Gibbs suggested.

"Sure" Kate nodded getting to her feet and grabbed her bag. Gibbs watched as Kate left the house and drove down the street.

"What did you want to discuss?" Gibbs asked turning back to Frederick.

"The Prom is coming up in a couple of months" Frederick said softly.

"Haven't got a date yet?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's more I want to ask Charlene but I'm not sure" Frederick said chewing on his lip.

"Not sure about what?" Gibbs frowned. "I thought she was your girlfriend" Gibbs added.

"Girlfriend? What, no! Why do you say that?" Frederick muttered.

"She likes you. She was very affectionate around you back at the hospital" Gibbs told him.

"So you think I should ask her?" he queried.

"Yeah why not" Gibbs answered.

"How?!?" Frederick cried.

"Why don't you invite her around here and ask her?" Gibbs suggested.

"What about Mum?" he asked.

"Don't worry about Kate, I'll handle her" Gibbs smiled. Frederick looked down at his grumbling stomach then up at the clock. "Kate might be a while, want me to fix you up a snack?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm right thanks" Frederick replied. "When you said I could put up a poster, how many and what type?" he queried.

"I don't know. Isn't it the normal teenage thing to hang posters?" Gibbs frowned.

"Yeah I guess" Frederick shrugged. "You got a TV?" Frederick asked in surprised looking over at the TV room.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded sinking down into a chair. Frederick looked at Gibbs then walked over, flopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV.

"_I got your call. What's up?" Kate said closing the front door behind her. "Where are you Gibbs??" she called out._

"_In here" Gibbs replied from the TV room. _

"_Is everything alright? All you said was that I come…" Kate paused as she entered the room and saw the TV sitting in the corner of the room. _

"_You like?" Gibbs smiled faintly. _

"_When did you get it?" Kate gasped taking a step closer to the TV. _

"_A couple of days ago. I wanted to show you before but then a case came up" Gibbs shrugged moving closer to Kate. _

"_Why did you buy it?" Kate frowned as she hooked her hand around his waist._

"_You don't think I should've?!" Gibbs asked looking over at her._

"_No, it's great that you are adapting to the new ways, I'm just a little confused at why you bought it" Kate explained._

"_I thought about what you said that other night. How I had to stop living in the past otherwise no one would want me" Gibbs whispered._

"_I didn't think what I said would be taken so seriously" Kate muttered chewing on her lip. _

"_It doesn't matter now, what's done is done" Gibbs smiled. _

"_Gibbs" Kate called. Gibbs frowned hearing her voice but her mouth didn't move. "Gibbs" she called again._ Gibbs snapped out of the memory and looked up at Kate shaking his shoulder.

"That was quick" he frowned in surprise.

"Not really" Kate shrugged placing dinner on the table. "It's been twenty minutes" she said taking the Chinese out of the plastic bags.

"Food!!" Frederick cried racing over to the kitchen to grab plates.

"What were you thinking about" Kate asked taking the seat next to him.

"Nothing important" he smiled accepting the plate from Frederick.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After dinner Gibbs quietly cleared the table and did the dishes. He looked over seeing Kate and Frederick sitting on the couch watching TV. _'I don't understand, this is what I've always wanted. A family, but why doesn't it feel right?!'_ Gibbs frowned as he turned the dishwasher on and headed over to the couch.

"What are we watching?" he asked sitting down next to Kate.

"Law & Order, I think. Frederick keeps flicking through the channels so I'm not really sure" Kate shrugged and rested her head on Gibbs' shoulder.

"Just getting checking what is on the other channels" Frederick said poking his tongue out. Gibbs laughed and looked down at Kate.

"I'm really tired so I'm just going to head off to bed" Gibbs said pushing Kate off and stood up. "I'll see you in the morning" Gibbs muttered and kissed her cheek. Kate looked at Gibbs and watched him walk up the sitars.

"Don't stay up too long" she told Frederick and quickly chased after Gibbs. "Gibbs wait up!" she panted after taking the stairs three at a time. "Gibbs!" Kate called following him into the bedroom.

"What?" he shrugged.

"What's the matter?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing, I'm just tired" Gibbs said changing his clothes.

"Come on Gibbs, something is wrong. All the times I've been to bed with you, you have never once said _'see you in the morning'_!" Kate frowned.

"It's nothing Kate" he growled climbing into bed and rolled over onto his side. Shrugging her shoulder Kate moved into the bathroom to get changed. _'Maybe he won't be so grumpy in the morning'_ she thought and came back out into the room and hoped into bed. She turned over onto her side and turned off the lamp.

**x-x-x**

Kate opened her eyes to find it was morning. Sitting up she glanced over her shoulder to find Gibbs still asleep. She quietly got out, wrapped her dressing gown around her and tipped toed downstairs.

"Frederick" she squeaked seeing him sitting at the table reading the papers.

"Morning" he grumbled.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Kate asked moving across to the kitchen.

"I can make my own breakfast mum" he stated.

"Frederick, you just came out of a coma, let me fuss over you!" she growled watching her son.

"Alright, French toast for breakfast please" he asked.

"That's better" she smiled. Kate looked up seeing Gibbs walking down the stairs. "Would you like some French toast for breakfast?" she asked.

"Sounds nice" he nodded sliding into the next chair from Frederick. _'Men'_ Kate thought shaking her head.

"Breakfast ready" Kate said bringing across two plates. She placed them down on the table then headed back into the kitchen to grab a third plate plus cutlery. She returned to the table and gave Gibbs and Frederick a knife and fork.

"So what are we doing today?" Frederick asked drizzling maple syrup over his toast.

"I have to go into work" Gibbs said before eating the mouthful on his fork.

"I am feeling better, can I come see where you work?" Frederick asked. Gibbs looked over at Kate then at Frederick.

"It's up to you" she shrugged playing with her food.

"Sure" Gibbs smiled. They all finished breakfast in silence and got ready to head off to NCIS head quarters.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Arriving at NCIS Kate looked over at Gibbs in the lift.

"I'll go sign us in as visitors" Kate smiled pressing the ground level buttons. Gibbs watched as Kate and Frederick left the lift. Moments later the lift doors opened again and Gibbs stepped out. He slowly made his way over to his desk and dumped his stuff.

"Twice in one week, what an honour!" Tony joked seeing Kate walk to the squad room with Frederick beside her. "Hey you look just like Gib…" but Tony stopped mid sentence and stared from Kate to Frederick and then over at Gibbs. "Whoa!!" he gasped sinking down into his chair.

"A first in DiNozzo history!" Kate laughed.

"And what is it?" McGee frowned walking over to his desk.

"Tony is speechless!" Kate grinned.

"Hi there" McGee said over to Frederick. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Frederick" he answered moving across the room.

"The kid from hosptial" McGee nodded.

"Yeah" Fredrick shrugged glancing across at Kate.

"Does Abby know you are here?" Gibbs asked looking across at Kate.

"Don't think so" Kate shrugged.

"Boss, a word of advice" McGee said stepping forward. "Abby, well isn't herself today" McGee whispered. Kate stared at McGee then rushed for the lift.

"Mum… wait!!" Frederick cried running after Kate.

"I knew it!!" Tony shouted jumping to his feet.

**x-x-x**

The lift doors opened and Kate followed by Frederick entered into the lab.

"Abby?" Kate called. She looked around the lab and frowned hearing no music playing. Frederick moved into the back room and spun around hearing someone crying. He looked down and found a dark hair woman sitting on the floor.

"Abby?" he called softly. She looked up and wiped her eyes.

"Frederick" Abby smiled faintly and got to her feet.

"How do you know my name?!" he gasped.

"I visited you in the hospital 'cept you were still in a coma" she shrugged.

"Abby, there you are!" Kate sighed with relief as she entered the back room. "What's wrong?" she frowned seeing Abby's red puffy eyes.

"Roger…" Abby whispered and sank back down to the ground.

"Oh Abby!" Kate soothed bending down to give her a hug around her shoulders. Frederick stood back feeling a little left out and confused over who Roger was. Abby looked past Kate's shoulder to stare at Frederick. She pushed Kate off and wiped her eyes once more.

"Roger was my cousin who died last night" Abby explained quietly.

"I'm so sorry" Frederick muttered. Abby smiled faintly and rose to her feet.

"Thanks" Abby whispered hugging him. Frederick hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around Abby to hug her back.

"Have you told McGee?" Kate asked frowning slightly at the inappropriate behaviour of her son.

"No, he came down here just as I arrived and well I was upset and yelled at him" Abby said chewing on her lip.

"He'll get over it" Kate said waving her hand.

"Did he say anything when you were up there?" Abby inquired.

"Just that you weren't yourself, so I'd be expecting a gift or lots of CAF-POWS from Gibbs" Kate grinned.

"Good, I could so use a CAF-POW right now" she groaned.

"What's a CAF-POW?" Frederick frowned.

"What's a CAF-POW?" Abby repeated stunned. "Only the best drink in the WHOLE world!!" she beamed.

"I can think of better drinks to have" Kate teased.

"Yeah, Kate doesn't like it. She describes it as 'caffeine crap'!" Abby giggled looking over at Frederick. "What is it?" she frowned seeing his shocked face.

"Mum uses bad language!" he gasped.

"Abby!" she growled.

"What?" Abby shrugged. Frederick frowned slightly as he pulled his phone from his jeans pocket. He glanced down at caller id the looked over at Kate.

"Hey" he answered with a smile on his face. He quickly looked over at Kate and Abby then moved into the front room.

"Girlfriend!?" Abby questioned.

"He doesn't have one" Kate replied.

"Yeah, right!" Abby said wiping her eyes and headed over to her computer to check on the DNA test.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Abby??" Gibbs called from the front. She looked up and wiped her eyes.

"Back here" Abby replied.

"I thought you could use one of these" Gibbs smiled handing over the CAF-POW.

"I'll see you later" Kate said and grabbed Frederick on the way out. Kate pressed the button and waited for the lift in silence. Frederick looked across at his mother as the lift doors opened. Kate stepped into the lift and remained silent.

"No don't do that Tony, you'll break it!" Kate and Frederick heard McGee shouting from the bullpen once the lift slowed and the doors opened.

"What's going on?" Kate frowned entered the squad room.

"Tony thinks he can fix my computer but he's only breaking it more!" McGee groaned watching Tony press random keys.

"Fine, fix it all by yourself!" Tony yelled walking back to his desk. McGee looked up to note Kate's puzzled expression. "He believes because he dated a computer whiz he knows all about computer!" McGee muttered.

"Can I try to fix it?" Frederick offered. McGee looked up at Frederick then across at Kate.

"Sure" he shrugged and got to his feet so Frederick could sit down. He stood behind Frederick and watched him closely. "Wow… that was amazing!" McGee gasped five minutes later once Frederick was finished.

"What's amazing?" Gibbs asked walking over to his desk.

"Frederick!!" McGee complimented. "Have you thought about applying for MIT?" McGee suggested.

"MIT?" he repeated.

"Yeah, you'd have not trouble getting in" McGee smiled.

"What'd ya say mum?" Frederick asked enthusiastically

"It's up to you" Kate smiled.

"Really?" Frederick cried excitedly.

"Yes" Kate smiled again.

"Thanks mum!" Frederick said getting to his feet and moved across to hug Kate. "McGee, what else do you do in your job??" Frederick asked interested. Kate moved across to Gibbs as Frederick and McGee continued to talk.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs frowned moving closer to Kate.

"Just thinking what it would've been like if I stayed" she sighed.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked following her gaze to McGee and Frederick talking.

"Like if I told you all those years ago that I was pregnant, maybe things would be different" Kate mumbled.

"Still not understanding" Gibbs frowned.

"Well you would have known your son for a start. Abby wouldn't hate me and well the team would be acting different when I'm around" Kate explained.

"One, Abby doesn't hate you. Who cares what the rest of the team thinks. It's the past Kate; you can't change it not for all the wishing in the world. You got to concentrate on the present" Gibbs smiled moving across to her side.

"But…" Kate protested.

"No!" Gibbs frowned.

"Oh alright" Kate sighed and leaned up to kiss him.

"Hey Mum. Mum, mum…" Frederick said tugging on her arm.

"What?" Kate growled looking down at her son.

"Guess what McGee is going to let me borrow??" Frederick cried excitedly.

"What darling?" Kate smiled.

"Some of his old textbooks. That way I can read them and be absolutely 100% sure I want to go to MIT" Frederick beamed widely.

"And what do you say to McGee?" Kate questioned staring at Frederick.

"Thank you McGee!!" Frederick smiled.

"No problem. I'll drop them around to you this afternoon. What's your address?" McGee asked pulling out a piece of paper. Frederick snatched the paper from under him and wrote down the address. "That's…" McGee stopped and looked up towards Gibbs.

"Got a problem McGee?" he asked.

"No boss" he answered sitting back down at his desk.

"So what else is there to do at work?" Frederick said looking at Gibbs.

"Ducky! Oh my god, I haven't seen Ducky!!" Kate yelled.

"Won't he be disappointed" Tony teased.

"Shut up DiNozzo" Kate hissed walking over to the lift with Gibbs and Frederick hot on her heels. They entered and Gibbs pressed the button to go down to the morgue. It stopped moments later and Gibbs exited first.

"Ah Jethro I was about to call…" Ducky paused seeing Kate walk in behind Gibbs. "Caitlin dear, lovely to see you again!" Ducky rushed up and hugged her. "And who is the strapping young man?" Ducky asked letting Kate go.

"Haven't you heard??" Abby gasped getting up from the chair. "it's the talk of the office" she smiled.

"Hey Abby" Frederick smiled and gave a little wave.

"Hey there kiddo" Abby grinned back. "Anyway Ducky this is Kate's son, Frederick" Abby explained turning towards Ducky.

"Nice to meet you, my boy" Ducky said holding out his hand. Frederick stepped forward and shook his hand. "You have the most remarkable blue eyes" Ducky smiled. "Hang on…" he paused to look up at Gibbs.

"What can I say? Kate is the love of my life and here is our son" Gibbs shrugged.

"Yeah, we've heard it all before. Spare us the sad sob story!" Abby cried and walked to the other side of the room.

"Abs…" Kate muttered and quickly rushed after her.

"Are you at college?" Ducky asked turning back to Frederick.

"No high school" he corrected.

"What are you planning on studying when you leave, if you don't mind me asking" Ducky smiled.

"I was thinking of becoming a Marine but I've had a career change" Frederick told him.

"Oh?" Ducky frowned.

"I'm planning to go to MIT if I get in" Frederick explained.

"Sorry about that. I'm still upset about Roger" Abby apologised wiping her eyes. Frederick smiled faintly and pushed past Kate to hug Abby. "Aww, thanks Frederick" Abby whispered hugging him back.

"Well I guess we should go back upstairs" Kate said. "Great to see you Ducky" Kate smiled.

"Likewise" Ducky nodded and moved back to the desk. Kate pulled Frederick off Abby and led her to the lift. Frederick was about to follow Kate inside when Gibbs pulled him back.

"Can I have a word?" he inquired.

"Sure" he nodded watching Kate through the closing doors.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"What is this word about?" Frederick asked turning back to face Gibbs.

"Abby" he said moving over to the corner away from the morgue doors.

"What about her?" Frederick frowned.

"Come off it, I've seen you acting around her" Gibbs shouted.

"Been acting around her?" he repeated.

"Frederick!!" Gibbs growled.

"Alright… I think she's a goddess!" he admitted.

"She's in her early thirties, so much older than you!" Gibbs cried.

"So you are saying she isn't beautiful?!" Frederick questioned.

"No I didn't say that! Gibbs frowned.

"So you admit she is gorgeous?" Frederick queried.

"Yeah" Gibbs shrugged.

"You're supposed to be in love with mum!!" Frederick accused.

"I am! Would you stop changing the subject!!" Gibbs yelled.

"Fine" Frederick grumbled.

"I am really close to Abby and know her type of boyfriends. She won't see you as a possible partner, she sees you as her best friend son!" Gibbs explained.

"No she doesn't'! Abby is different" Frederick argued.

"What about Charlene?" Gibbs questioned.

"She's only a child compared to Abby" Frederick frowned.

"Exactly!!" Gibbs nodded.

"Whatever" Frederick shrugged moving over to the lift.

"Fine, have it your way. Just don't come complaining back to me when Abby rejects you" Gibbs muttered to himself as he joined Frederick waiting for the lift. Once the doors slowed and opened at the squad room level, Gibbs stepped out and headed for his desk.

"What's wrong?" Kate frowned seeing grumpy Gibbs.

"Nothing" he smiled faintly.

"Come on Gibbs, something is bothering you" Kate insisted.

"It's nothing, honest" Gibbs said forcing a smile.

"Where's Abby?" Frederick asked standing behind Kate.

"In her lab. She said she needed to get back to work" Kate replied still staring at Gibbs.

"Thanks" Frederick smiled and headed back to the lift. Gibbs shook his head and stared down at his computer. Kate frowned and looked over at Frederick walking to the lift.

"What did he do??" Kate asked.

"Huh?" Gibbs muttered looking up at Kate.

"Frederick, you just shook your head at him" Kate said.

"It's nothing" Gibbs growled.

"Fine" Kate huffed walking over to her desk.

**x-x-x**

Frederick took a deep breath before entering the lab.

"Hey Abby" he called.

"What's up?" Abby asked spinning around.

"Not much. Just wanted to make sure you are alright" Frederick smiled.

"Awww, that is soo sweet" Abby grinned. "I'm doing better now" Abby added.

"This is Green Satan right?" Frederick asked listening more carefully to the music.

"Yeah, their new CD" Abby nodded. "You like them?" she blinked in surprise realising he just recognised one of her favourite bands.

"Yeah, they have some good music" Frederick shrugged.

"Does Kate know you listen to them?" Abby giggled.

"No, I mainly listen to them on my iPod" Frederick answered.

"I can burn you a copy if you like?" Abby offered.

"That'll be great!" Frederick grinned. "Maybe we could see a movie some time" Frederick suggested after minutes of silence.

"That'll be nice. I'll check with Kate" Abby smiled.

"No Abby, I meant just us" Frederick muttered.

"Oh…" she paused.

"Oh what?" he frowned.

"You're a great kid, but I'm seeing someone else" Abby explained.

"Kid?" Frederick repeated quietly.

"Fred??" Abby called watching him rise to his feet.

"Gibbs was right" he sighed.

"Gibbs? What has he got to do with this?" Abby frowned.

"I got to go" Frederick said leaving the lab. Abby watched Frederick leave then turned back to her screen. _'Oh no, he probably has a crush on me' _Abby gasped. She quickly rushed to the door and looked down the hall searching for Frederick. _'What have I done!?'_ she thought.

"Gibbs would know what to do" Abby said pressing the button to the lift. Moments later the lifts doors opened and Abby stepped in and went upstairs. Exiting the lift, Abby quickly rushed over to the squad room.

"Abby, what's wrong?" Kate frowned noticing her sudden entrance. "Where's Frederick?" Kate asked looking around.

"That's a very good question. Can I have a word Gibbs?" Abby asked. Gibbs got to his feet and followed Abby to the windows.

"What's up?" he frowned.

"About five minutes ago Frederick came down to my lab. We were talking then he…" Abby paused.

"Asked you out" Gibbs finished for her.

"Yeah, he did say something about you being right. What is he talking about?" Abby frowned.

"Just that he likes you and that you wouldn't be interested. By the way, where is he?" Gibbs frowned looking around.

"Well after I said that I'm seeing someone else he just took off. I looked down the hall but I didn't see where he went" Abby shrugged.

"Do you think he's left the building?" Gibbs questioned.

"I don't know" Abby replied. Gibbs nodded his head then walked back to the bullpen.

"McGee!!" Gibbs called.

"Yes boss" he answered looking up from his screen.

"Track Frederick phone" Gibbs ordered.

"Got it boss" McGee nodded and typed away on his keyboard.

"Track his phone?!" Kate cried looking over at Gibbs. "What for??" she frowned. Gibbs opened his mouth to reply but McGee spoke up first.

"Found him boss"

"Where??" Gibbs asked walking over to his desk.

"Conference room on level 2" McGee replied getting up from his chair. Gibbs, Abby, Kate and McGee headed over t the lift.

"It'd take too long" Gibbs said watching Kate press the button. Gibbs waited by the top of the stairs for Kate. They hurried down a level and raced along the corridor.

"Frederick?" Kate asked knocking on the door.

"Go away!" he replied.

"Come on Fred, open up" Abby insisted.

"I said leave me alone!!" he yelled.

"Don't talk to your mother or Abby like that!" Gibbs growled.

"I don't care. Just LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Frederick shouted.

"Can I come in Frederick?" McGee asked nicely. There was a long pause before he answered.

"Only Tim can come in and you all must be gone before I let him in" Frederick ordered.

"Frederick you are going to have to unlock the door for me to come in" McGee said minutes later.

"Has everyone left?" he asked. McGee looked around and shooed them away. Gibbs persuaded Abby and Kate to go back to the squad room with him. McGee watched as they turned the corner.

"Yes, they have gone" McGee answered. Moments later he heard the clicking of the door handed and saw it swing open. Frederick ushered him in then locked the door again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

McGee looked over at Frederick sitting at the head of the table.

"They're all probably talking about what just happened, aren't they?" Frederick questioned.

"No not really. Just worried where you are" McGee shrugged.

"How well do you know Abby?" Frederick asked looking across at McGee.

"We are good friends" he replied.

"Hmmm…" Frederick paused.

"What's up?" McGee asked.

"I asked her out" he whispered.

"Don't you already have a girlfriend?" McGee frowned.

"Technically she isn't my girlfriend just a really really close friend. Want to see a picture?" Frederick offered.

"Sure" McGee nodded and watched as Frederick pulled out his cell. "Wow…" McGee gasped as Frederick held up his phone in front of McGee.

"I know" Frederick nodded.

"How long have you been friends?" McGee queried.

"Since grade 5" Frederick answered.

"Isn't The Prom coming up soon?" McGee asked.

"Yeah, I was planning on asking her. We've been to the graduating dance together but that was as friends so I'm not sure if she would want to go as my date" Frederick shrugged.

"So that's why you ask Abby out?" McGee asked clarifying the situation.

"No, I asked Abby out simply because she is the most gorgeous person I've even seen!" Frederick sighed.

"Charlene is also quite pretty" McGee stated.

"She is pretty but compared against Abby…" Frederick paused.

"Are you alright?" McGee asked watching Frederick place his hand against his forehead.

"I'm a little tired" he admitted.

"Come on" McGee said lifting Frederick to his feet.

"Where are we going?" he frowned as McGee dragged him over to the door and down the hall.

"To see Gibbs" McGee answered.

"No way!" Frederick yelled.

"You've been in a coma! You need to rest" McGee argued.

"But I'm not going home" Frederick yelled back.

"Maybe if I discuss it with Gibbs I can take you back to my place" McGee suggested.

"Ok" Frederick said calming down and walked obediently over to the lift. The doors opened and they entered inside.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Tony asked looking from McGee to Frederick.

"Going to the squad room" Frederick shrugged glaring over at McGee.

"Cool" Tony nodded pressing the button. Once they doors opened again Tony stepped out first followed by McGee and Frederick. Kate looked up hearing the lift door open and all three exited. She jumped to her feet and stood near her desk.

"Fred…" but stopped seeing her son stare at the ground.

"Can I talk to you Gibbs?" McGee asked. Gibbs rose to his feet and followed McGee over to the window.

"Yeah" he replied.

"I think it best if Frederick comes and stays with me for a while. I know Kate isn't going to be happy about that but I thought if you were cool with it then Kate will be fine. I just think that he needs a bit of time to cool off and he might forgive quicker if he isn't surround by you guys reminding him of what he did" McGee shrugged and took a deep breath. Gibbs nodded then stared out the window for a while.

"Alright" Gibbs agreed. "I'll swing by later and dropped off some clothes for him" Gibbs said moving back to the bullpen. "Take the rest of the day off guys" Gibbs said sitting down in his chair. Frederick anxiously looked at McGee who nodded his head and quickly moved to his desk to grab his bag.

"Awesome" he grinned widely and raced for the lift.

"Frederick!" Kate cried jumping to her feet and was about to chase after him. Gibbs quickly saw Kate and pulled her back. "Gibbs… what are you doing!" she shrieked.

"He'll be fine with McGee" Gibbs said smiling faintly. Kate looked up at Gibbs then over at Frederick and McGee entering the lift.

"I guess" she sighed.

**x-x-x**

Frederick frowned seeing McGee push the ground level button.

"You don't drive?" he questioned.

"No" McGee answered quickly. Frederick nodding getting a feeling it was a sensitive subject, he then looked down and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I don't have any money" he mumbled.

"That's ok, I got spare coins" McGee smiled holding the door open. McGee spotted his bus coming down the road and gave Frederick the correct amount of change for the bus fare. After a half an hour bus trip and then a quick walk a couple of blocks away they finally made it to McGee's apartment. McGee quickly rummaged around in his bag to find his keys, he unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Are you an only child?" McGee asking dumping his gar on the kitchen bench.

"Yeah" Frederick nodded. "Do you have any siblings?" he asked glancing around McGee's flat.

"Younger sister" McGee smiled.

"You guys close?" he asked looking back at McGee.

"Yeah, I guess so" McGee shrugged.

"I would like a brother or sister" Frederick sighed.

"I don't have a spare room so I'll take the couch and you can sleep in my bed. I'll just quickly go change the sheets" McGee said hurrying off into his room.

"Oh, I can take the couch I don't mind" Frederick called out.

"It's fine" McGee said poking his head back in the room. "Help yourself to anything" he added. Once McGee had come back out he saw Frederick standing near his computer screens drinking a can of soda.

"Pretty sweet setup you got here" Frederick smiled.

"Is quite awesome" McGee agreed. "Especially when its competition time, I just spread everything across both screens so I can see easier and just annihilate the enemy" McGee grinned proudly.

"Maybe we could verse each other sometime" Frederick suggested with a shrug.

"Sure. What online RPG do you play?" McGee asked.

"Battle Frontier 68" Fredrick replied.

"That is a good game" McGee nodded.

"Yeah, got a couple of characters. A mage level 47, a Healer level 50 and my main guy, my Warrior on level 70!" Frederick explained. McGee nodded then looked up hearing someone knock on the door. He moved over and swung it open.

"Here" Gibbs said handing over the bag.

"Frederick doesn't have any medication to take?" McGee questioned.

"No but if see any signs of him getting worse, you get him to the hospital straight away that is after calling me" Gibbs warned.

"Yes boss" McGee swallowed. Gibbs gave a nod then headed back down the hall "Well we better have some lunch" McGee said glancing down at his watch after shutting the door behind him.


End file.
